A network device has to establish an IKE (Internet Key Exchange, Internet key exchange) connection and an ESP (Encapsuled Security Protocol, Encapsulated Security Protocol) security association with any other network element or a security gateway in a network before establishing an interface with the other network element. Network elements in different security domains need to establish a security association therebetween hop by hop through security gateways in their respective security domains before establishing interfaces with other network elements.
An RN (Relay Node, relay node) is one of technical features of LTE-Advanced. The RN has the features of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), capable of accessing a network in a wireless manner like the UE. The RN also has the features of an eNB, capable of providing UEs under the RN with wireless connections and performing radio resource control and management for these UEs.
The security of the RN, as a newly introduced network node, directly affects the security of the entire network. Currently, no solution is available for the security of the network where the RN is located.